El espejo
by Melanny
Summary: Matthew se siente utilizado y no amado, busca la salida en un espejo mientras que Alfred se ha descuidado de su relacion;Matthew no lo aguanta y encara a Alfred...¿que sucedera despues?


Hetalia no me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIAS: bueno en realidad no hay ninguna-solo disfruten de mi primer fanfic.

Si no te gusta América x Canadá entonces que haces aquí!...-trata de tranquilizarse-

"_pensamientos" – _tanto de Alfred como de Matthew. =w='

Titulo:

El Espejo

Matthew era novio de Alfred, convivía con el, tenia una buena relación hace algunos meses atrás; ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, cuarto en el cual compartían con Alfred cada noche, noches en la cual Alfred lo poseía y le decía que lo amaba.

e-es mentira…-Matthew estaba parado mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

t-tú no me amas…..solo amas el placer de tener sexo conmigo y me siento utilizado-Matthew observaba su cuerpo desnudo con moretones, rasguños y cortadas. Luego se miró directo al espejo y vio que sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, ahora lucían apagados sin algún rasgo de felicidad.

De pronto sintió que alguien abría la puerta-"_de seguro es Alfred__**"**__ -_pensó el canadiense así que cogió rápidamente su bata blanca que estaba a un costado colgado en el perchero, se la puso y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

A-Alfred? –Matthew sentía un poco de temor.

Acá estoy Matthew….en la cocina – respondió Alfred.

Matthew se tranquilizó un poco al saber que era su hermano. Al entrar en la cocina vio a Alfred sentado tomando un vaso de agua, "_es raro que Alfred tome agua", _Matthew se sentó frente a él observando minuciosamente cada movimiento que Alfred hacia.

Que sucede "Mi amor**" -**Alfred se dio cuenta que Matthew lo miraba fijamente.

"_no me digas mi amor" _-Eh…n-no me sucede nada solo que es raro verte tomar agua?-Matthew hizo saber su inseguridad tratando de ocultar el fastidio de la palabra "mi amor**".**

Ah! Es que bueno quería hacer un cambio varias veces me has dicho que estaba gordo así que decidí cambiar por ti –Alfred lucía feliz ante su respuesta.

"_fue por mi o porque te lo dijo tu amante"-_g-gracias_-_Matthew tenía en las mejillas un leve sonrojo.

Mmm…que te parece si ahora que estoy aquí vamos a ver películas a la sala y luego tal vez podamos pasar a otro lugar más privado-Alfred se paro para sacar se su maletín unas cuantas películas románticas y de terror.

Matthew solamente se paró, ver una película no le haría mal después de todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Alfred veía la película, Matthew estaba pensando en otra cosa, hasta que sintió unas frías manos lo tomaban del mentón haciéndolo voltear mirando directamente a Alfred.

Te amo y eso lo sabes- Alfred cada vez se iba acercando mas a su rostro.

Matthew no dijo nada solo sintió que Alfred posaba sus labios en los suyos, el beso empezó tiernamente y poco a poco se fue profundizando, Matthew sentía que el beso que Alfred le estaba dando no era dulce al contrario transmitía dolor y tristeza, entonces se separó abruptamente de él.

Pero que… - Alfred se quedó confundido Matthew nunca había hecho eso antes.

N-no puedo…..lo siento – Matthew pasaba la manga de la bata blanca por sus labios limpiándose mientras subía a su cuarto corriendo y se encerraba.

Alfred después de un momento de analizar todo lo que Matthew había hecho hace un rato subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto, intentó abrir la puerta pero no puedo, estaba cerrada con llave.

Matthew! ….Matthew ábreme la puerta en este instante-Alfred no estaba enojado solo confundido así que quería respuestas y las iba a obtener de cualquier manera, cueste lo que cueste.

No!...lárgate…déjame solo un momento-Matthew se había parado nuevamente en frente del espejo de cuerpo entero observándose con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto Alfred estaba pensando como entrar a su cuarto; luego de unos minutos se le ocurrió una buena idea, algo riesgosa pero iba a funcionar.

Alfred salio corriendo de la casa dando la vuelta hasta el patio y vio que la ventana estaba abierta-"_great, ahora viene lo arriesgado"_-Alfred tenia que escalar la enredadera que estaba cerca de su ventana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matthew se miraba en el espejo pensando como llegó a estar así, si cuando eran enamorados era completamente diferente. De pronto escucho un sonido proveniente de la ventana –_"me olvide de cerrar la ventana"_-volteo en dirección al ruido y vio a Alfred que se paraba y se sacaba unas cuantas hojas de su ropa.

Te dije que te fueras!...acaso no entiendes!-Matthew estaba irritado solo quería estar solo.

Matthew amor… tranquilízate d-dime que tienes?-Alfred no lo entendía, no entendía porque su Matthew lo trataba así.

No me digas mi amor…no quiero falsas palabras de amor… no mas! – Matthew agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Alfred se fue acercando cada vez mas a Matthew sin que el se diera cuenta-mi…perdón Matthew que tienes acaso tu ya no me amas?- Alfred sabia muy bien como dominar esta situación.

Y-yo…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que Alfred lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él- s-suéltame-Matthew no quería estar cerca de el, sentía que la necesidad de verse en el espejo y quedarse ahí no importa las horas que pase solo quería quedarse ahí en frente al espejo mirándose y preguntándose como es que llego a estar así.

Tranquilízate solo dime que te sucede…yo no entiendo…explícame-Alfred trató de sonar calmado y compasivo para que Matthew entendiera que de verdad lo quería ayudar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Matthew empujó a Alfred lejos de el y se dirigió al espejo en donde se quito la blanca bata.

Alfred se quedó impactado, Matthew tenía moretones, rasguños y cortadas por todo el cuerpo -Matthew….que te has hecho-no lo podía creer, no podía creer que su indefenso y pasivo Matthew se hiciera eso.

Tu fuiste quien me hizo esto-su tono de voz era seria.

y-yo….yo jamás te haría esto-Alfred se paró y se acerco a Matthew quien se estaba observando en el espejo.

Inconcientemente me hiciste esto….tras dejarme he irte con otra persona-Matthew no quitaba los ojos de encima del espejo, era como si alguien estuviese del otro lado del espejo y le dijera cosas que solo el podía escuchar.

Matthew-susurró-yo no estoy con alguien mas, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, se que me he descuidado un poco en nuestra relación pero créeme no estoy con nadie-se puso detrás de el y le empezó a frotar sus hombros fríos.

Como puedo creerte, como puede saber si lo que me dices es verdad…solo mírame a través del espejo tengo moretones, rasguños y hasta cortadas…yo no era así-las lagrimas volvieron a salir a través de sus orbes violetas.

Te amo por como eres, me cautivaste con tu sonrisa inocente y tus acciones-Alfred lo abrazó para tratar de darle calor-eres mi gemelo Matthew, mi amante…lograremos superar esto juntos.

Matthew solo se dejo abrazar y cerro sus ojos-Alfred me miro en el espejo todos los días y veo mi reflejo el cual no muestra quien soy en verdad…ya no puedo burlar mas a mi corazón-Matthew sentía que su cuerpo se aligeraba estando en los brazos de Alfred.

Por que tienes que mirar el espejo todos los días cuando me tienes a mí…yo soy tu reflejo-Alfred volteo a Matthew y lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

Je t´aime Alfred…ayúdame a salir de este problema, quiero sentirme querido y no utilizado-Matthew alzo la mirada encontrando como respuesta unos ojos azul profundos como el mar y una ligera sonrisa.

I love you Matthew…solucionaremos esto juntos…te lo prometo-Alfred se acerco mas y beso a Matthew-"_te haré sentir querido"_-el beso fue lento y apasionado a la vez.

Matthew se dejo llevar; Alfred cargo a Matthew y sin romper el beso lo acostó delicadamente sobre la cama, no quería lastimarlo. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y ahí fue donde Matthew aprovecho para empezar a desvestir a Alfred mientras que el besaba y lamía su cuello como si fuese un dulce que se fuera a acabar en cualquier momento.

Iban lento disfrutando de cada caricia, de cada sonrisa y de cada beso que se daban. La luna brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y eso hacia que el momento íntimo sea más especial.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Alfred puso tres dedos en la boca de Matthew quien los empezó a lamer gustosamente, luego busco la entrada de Matthew y le metió los tres dedos haciendo que Matthew arqueara la espalda y dejara salir un gemido de dolor, Alfred empezó a mover lentamente los dedos lubricándolo antes de que lo realmente grande entre.

Alfred saco sus dedos y con ella cogió su miembro y lentamente lo iba metiendo en la entrada de Matthew quien gemía de placer puro el cual era proporcionado por su amante.

Alfred se acerco al oído de Matthew y le dijo -te amo Matthew**…**-

El miembro de Alfred estaba completamente dentro, Matthew no dijo nada solo se mantenía disfrutando del placer y el cariño que le proporcionaba…por primera vez después de tantos meses se sentía querido.

¿Puedo moverme?-Alfred quería ser cuidadoso con Matthew, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que el se había lastimado por su culpa.

S-si please –dijo Matthew en un tono de suplica.

Alfred empezó a moverse lentamente al principio y a medida de que los latidos de sus corazones aumentaban el ritmo coordinadamente, Alfred empezaba moverse mas rápido, el brillo de la luna atravesaba las lunas dejando al descubierto a los amantes, las embestidas no tardaron el llegar y los gemidos de ambos que resonaban en toda la casa no eran de dolor sino de placer puro, tras una fuerte embestida ambos gimieron fuertemente y llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Alfred se acostó al lado de Matthew, estaban cansados y sus cuerpos sudados pero eso no les preocupaba, la luna era su único cómplice de aquellos momentos íntimos, Matthew había sido complacido y a la vez lo había disfrutado mucho estar con Alfred así que se acerco a el recostándose sobre su pecho mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Alfred había cerrado sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa tenía su cara mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, hasta que de pronto sintió que Matthew se recostaba sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí descansando después de un momento de placer, Alfred lo único que hizo fue cubrir a Matthew y a el con la sabana blanca para luego abrazarlo por la cintura y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Matthew sintió como Alfred cogio la sabana blanca y los cubría a ambos-"_es un lindo gesto"_-para luego decirle-yo también te amo Alfred-le dijo en suave susurro, Matthew se sentía cansado así que cerro los ojos para descansar al lado de Alfred.

Ambos estaban dormidos con la luna iluminándolos, sabían que el mañana iba a ser difícil pero se amaban y eso era lo único que les importaban, los problemas que tendrían en un futuro los afrontarían juntos por que aparte de ser hermanos ellos eran amantes quienes darían su vida por estar siempre juntos, ya que no solo estaban unidos por el vinculo familiar sino por algo mas fuerte…_el amor._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OH siento que me gusto mucho, me inspire bastante lo se…-(solita se sube su autoestima)-

Dejen sus review se aceptan quejas y algunos consejos para mejorar este fic.

Traten de entenderme es mi primer fanfic TwT.


End file.
